Breakout
by Violet Stromberg
Summary: Rose Weasley, a êxima bailarina, e Scorpius Malfoy, o skatista, brigavam por tudo. Mas ninguém sabia que Rose tinha uma paixonite secreta por ele, até que Scorpius descobre antes de se mudar para a Austrália. E agora, um ano depois, quando Rose pensava que nunca mais iria vê-lo ele volta a Hogsmead, pronto para dizer o contrário.
1. Prólogo

Olhei para baixo. Olhei para a rampa de skate monstruosa que estava prestes a descer. Fechei os olhos. Respirei e inspirei.

"Não seja medrosa Rose você consegue." Ouvi uma voz na minha cabeça. Era a voz dele.

A voz que me perseguia em meus sonhos e em meus pesadelos. A voz de Scorpius Malfoy.

O garoto que eu era apaixonada desde pequena, mas ele sempre me odiou sem nenhum motivo. Talvez seja porque nossos pais se odeiem desde antes de eu ter nascido.

– Eu acredito em você. -sua voz estava perto de mais, me causando arrepios involuntários. Abri os olhos e vi que Scorpius Malfoy estava do meu lado.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntei. Ele havia se mudado para a Austrália no ano passado, mas na minha frente estava o mesmo garoto que eu havia visto na festa de encerramento do ano passado. A pele branca como neve e tinha olhos gelados como gelo. Seus dedos também gelados tocaram os meus.

– Vim te ajudar a superar os seus medos. –disse ele e depois sorriu.

– Eu só posso estar sonhando. –falei baixo de mais.

– O que disse? –perguntou.

– Nada não. –disse rápido. –Eu não vou descer essa coisa.

– Você vai descer, porque eu sei que consegue. –ele tentou me incentivar. Respirei e inspirei mais uma vez, já ia dar impulso para descer a rampa quando ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamar.

– Rose! O que pensa que está fazendo? –a voz da minha mãe me fez congelar. – Você tem uma apresentação de balé para ir.

– O que?! –arregalei os olhos. Como assim a apresentação era hoje? Não podia ser! Ainda estava no começo do ano, e essa apresentação só acontece no final do ano.

– É hoje sim, moça. –minha mãe não parecia nada feliz. Ela odiava a rampa de skate que eu frequentava, na verdade ela odiava qualquer rampa de skate. Espera um pouco! Minha mãe nunca ia à rampa, eu até duvidava que ela soubesse onde era.

– O diretor da escola de balé onde Victoire estudou vai estar lá. –disse minha mãe um pouco mais calma. –Essa é sua chance minha filha!

Quando me virei para descer do skate senti a mão gelada de Scorpius segura o meu pulso tão forte que tinha certeza que mais tarde iria ficar roxo.

– Rose você tem que ficar e enfrentar o seu medo. –disse ele apertando o meu pulso mais ainda.

– Scorpius, você está me machucando! –disse tentando me soltar dele, mas sem sucesso.

– Estão todos aqui esperando você descer! –ele falou ignorando meu ultimo comentário.

Olhei em volta. O lugar estava vazio tirando eu, Scorpius e minha mãe que me olhava irritada. Também estava muito escuro, não conseguia enxergar muito bem. O único ponto iluminado era onde a gente estava em cima da rampa.

Em menos de um minuto cada parte foi sendo iluminada. Olhei e vi todos os meus amigos e parentes ali.

– Não seja boba maninha! Desça logo isso! –gritou Hugo. –Rose! Rose!

Todos o acompanharam dizendo o meu nome (até minha mãe):

– ROSE! ROSE!

Dei um passo para trás assustada e acabei escorregando na rampa.

– AHH! –gritei, mas ninguém pareceu ligar. De repente tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

– Rose! Rose! –ouvi a voz do meu irmão, Hugo, do outro lado da porta. –Acorda logo!

– O que foi Hugo? –falei me sentando na cama. "Calma Rose, foi só um sonho" falei para mim mesma.

– O papai escorregou no seu skate e caiu de bunda no chão! –gritou Hugo abafando o riso. –Ele está uma fera.

– Ninguém merece... –murmurei comigo mesma antes de afundar minha cara no travesseiro novamente.


	2. Breakout

**Capítulo 1: Breakout**

**Pov Rose Weasley**

– Gente agora os exercícios no centro. –falou a professora de balé. –Eu quero três filas. As mais novas na frente, as intermediarias no meio e as mais avançadas atrás. Mas não se preocupem! Ao longo dos exercícios trocaremos as filas.

Eu e Dominique fomos para a fila de trás. A professora ditou os passos e nós repetimos.

Quando a aula terminou Dominique me arrastou o mais rápido possível para fora da sala.

– Que pressa é essa garota? –perguntei pegando minha mochila.

– Eu não aguento mais passar nem mais um segundo lá dentro. –falou Domi pegando sua mochila e me arrastando para frete da academia de dança. –Estou cheia de calos nos pés!

– Se você odeia tanto balé por que faz? –perguntei enquanto esperávamos pelo meu pai na calçada.

– Porque no mundo perfeito de Fleur Isabelle Delacour Weasley todas as damas deveriam aprender a dançar balé

Dominique cruzou os braços emburrada. Eu só havia começado a dançar balé porque minha prima não queria fazer a aula sozinha, mas no final acabei gostando, ao contrario dela que parecia cada vez mais odiar a dança.

Agradeci mentalmente aos deuses quando meu pai chegou. Não sabia o que mais dizer para Domi.

Sentei no banco da frente e minha prima no de trás.

– ROSIE! –senti alguém pular no meu pescoço, me virei e deparei com Louis Weasley, o irmão mais novo de Domique que tinha apenas cinco aninhos, ele estava todo molhado, provavelmente havia acabado de voltar da natação.

– Louis! –abracei meu priminho e fiz cosquinha em sua barriga o fazendo gargalhar alto.

– Rose como você suporta esse garoto? Ele é muito chato. –comentou Domi que estava sentada no banco atrás do meu.

– Eu não sou chato, só sou bonito! –falou Louis fazendo bico. Eu, Domi e meu pai começamos a rir e meu primo fez uma cara de "Eu não entendi a piada."

– Ok senhor bonito vai se sentar antes que se machuque. –falou meu pai e Louis obedeceu. Mais ou menos...

– AAH! SAI DE CIMA! –ouvi os gritos de Dominique. –Rose me ajuda!

– Haha se vira. –felei e depois comecei a rir.

– ROSIE! Coloca uma música! –pediu Louis bagunçando o cabelo da irmã mais velha que resmungava uma palavra não muito educada.

Coloquei minha música favorita: "Breakout" do Foo Fighters, minha banda favorita.

– You know you make me break out/ make me break out! –eu e Domi cantamos (ou melhor, gritamos) a letra da música loucamente no carro.

– Pai leva a gente para a pista. –falei assim que a música acabou e começou a tocar "Best Of You" também do Foo Fighters.

– Você sabe que nem sua mãe e nem a mãe da Dominique gostam daquele lugar. –disse meu pai tentando parecer serio.

– Mas os nossos primos e o meu irmão vão estar lá! –insisti e depois o olhei com a cara do gatinho do Shrek.

– Tudo bem. Faço tudo pela minha garotinha. –meu pai apertou minha bochecha e eu fiz uma careta, Domi começou a rir da minha cara, mas logo parou quando seu irmão pulou em cima dela.

A pista de Skate que a gente frequentava era chamada de Gryffinclaw e ela ficava do lado da pista dos nossos inimigos Slythepuff.

Griffinclaw era um pouco velha, as paredes estavam pichadas e a maioria foram os próprios skatistas que frequentam a rampa que fizeram. Mesmo que o lugar parecesse um pouco acabado, era como um segundo lar para mim.

Entramos na pista e logo minha amiga Mackenzie, meu primo Alvo e meu irmão Hugo vieram nos cumprimentar.

– E ai bailarinas? Tudo tranquilo como um esquilo? –perguntou Alvo.

– Desde quando esquilos são tranquilos? –indagou Mackenzie. –Quando eu era pequena tentei fazer carinho em um e ele tentou me morder.

Nós rimos da cara que ela fez como se estivesse se lembrando do dia.

– Ei! Gente vocês não vão acreditar no que eu vi, ou melhor, quem eu vi. –falou Roxanne, minha outra prima.

– O que?! –todos nós perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

Na hora que Roxy ia falar o irmão mais velho dela, Fred II, acompanhado do irmão mais velho de Alvo, James Sirius, vieram em nossa direção.

– Gente! Nós dois decidimos que carreira queremos seguir. –falou Fred animado.

– Fred quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que ninguém paga para vocês comerem a comida da tia Hermione. –falou Roxy cruzando os braços. Minha mãe podia ser super inteligente, mas quando se tratava de culinária e assuntos domésticos no geral, ela era um horror.

– Deveriam pagar. –comentou James em voz baixa.

– Não é isso que vamos fazer. –falou Fred. –Nós vamos ser cantores de rap!

– Hmm... Legal. –murmurei pegando a água que estava na mão de alguém que passou perto da gente. –Cantem um rap para a gente então.

Todos os outros concordaram comigo.

– Legal a gente ficou a noite inteira fazendo esse. –falou James e depois chamou a atenção de todos que rapidamente pararam que estavam fazendo para ouvir o rap deles.

James colocou o capuz do seu casaco e começou a cantar:

– _Aham Aham_

Depois o Fred continuou também colocando o seu capuz:

– _Yeah..._

James fez uma daquelas poses malucas de rap:

– _Get up!_

Fred e James levantaram suas mãos e cantaram juntos:

– _Now put your hands up!_

Nós ficamos esperando que eles cantassem mais, mas os garotos ficaram em silêncio.

– É só isso? –perguntei depois de uns segundos, todos da pista estavam quietos.

– Sim! –responderam os dois juntos.

– Vocês demoraram a noite toda para escrever isso? –perguntou Mackenzie.

– Sim! –responderam de novo.

– Acho que os dois fariam mais sucesso comendo a comida da tia Hermione. –comentou Dominique nós todos, quando digo todos estou me referindo a todos os skatistas presentes na pista, concordamos.

– Nossa! Vocês adoram estragar a nossa felicidade. –falou James fazendo o bico.

– Ok, agora que já ouvimos esse rap ridículo, posso falar quem foi que eu vi? –perguntou Roxy depois que as pessoas voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo.

– Fala logo! Ainda quero andar de skate antes que fique muito tarde. –falou Dominique.

– Eu acabei de ver... –Roxy foi novamente interrompida, mas não pelos meus primos e sim por uma voz que me fez congelar.

– E ai Gryffinclaw! Sentiram minha falta? –me virei e deparei com um garoto loiro, bronzeado e de olhos cinza azulados. Era Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
